


i will trust the artist more than me

by peachydoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Muse Doyoung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painter Jaehyun, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydoie/pseuds/peachydoie
Summary: Jaehyun is an artist looking for the one who can fulfill his vision of a sinfully, striking man posing nude for his final art project. Little does he know, the perfect muse Doyoung appears and might distract Jaehyun more than help him.or Jaehyun is whipped for the seemingly awkward photography major and tennis player Doyoung. However, Doyoung is more sinful and complicated than Jaehyun could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. a thing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever and this is so self indulgent, but I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it! This is unbeta'd so please forgive the typos and let me know what you think! I know it's kinda short, but I was wondering should I continue this? 
> 
> The title is from the song creature by half•alive

Jaehyun was basking in the dim light of university’s art studio, pencil in hand, pondering ideas for the final project due at the end of the semester. Jaehyun was in his junior year of art college, and he was beginning to build his portfolio. He knew he had to render his classmates and instructor speechless (or maybe that was his competitive nature talking). The only objective that was of dire importance was passing the class. At least from the prospective of his controlling parents, but he digresses.

His favorite subjects to paint consisted of portraits of men. Nude men, to be exact. There was something about painting the curves and contours of the human body. The beauty of imperfections and quirks that varied from subject to subject really piqued the man’s interest. Of course, he must add his own artistic flair to the piece. A flair that sets him apart from the others. The style that shouts this was made by the infamous Jung Jaehyun.

He eventually decides that his muse will be surrounded by an abundance of flowers. The reason being is while working in a flower shop part time, he has developed a strong affinity to all kinds of flowers. With his mind made up, he decides to head back to his apartment he shares with Johnny.

Johnny was an eccentric man, much like himself. Johnny is a senior majoring in photography at the same college. He recently moved in with Jae only a year prior after seeing his ad for a roommate. Surprisingly, working at the flower shop part time just did not pay the bills. Jaehyun found a best friend in his roommate, which he is immensely thankful for. Johnny is like the older brother he never had. They share their artistic visions and discuss possible projects with each other.

“Oh, you’re finally back, dude. Have you figured out what you’re going to do about your finals for Studio Art?” Johnny states looking up from his laptop, surrounded by 38mm film and photos almost completely covering the dining table. Recently, Johnny had been nosing deep into organizing and perfecting his portfolio. So Jaehyun was shocked Johnny even noticed that he had come back.

Jaehyun set down his bag and plopped onto the sofa beside Johnny. “I think I might be onto something. Hear me out man. So. imagine some guy stark naked surrounded by roses, irises, lilies, tulips, any flower, you name it. The dude grasping an apple and looking sinfully at the viewer,” Jaehyun manages to mumble out, trying not yell about his newfound vision.

Johnny nods and proceeds to look into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Like a Garden of Eve concept? Dude, that sounds great and all, but who in the hell is going to lie down for hours with their balls hanging out while your painting? I mean I guess Taeyong would do it, but I don’t know how Ten would feel about his boyfriend being ogled by you for hours on end…”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet as to who I would paint. But Taeyong, no thanks. Ten would roast over an open fire if I even dared to ask. Do you know of anyone else who would model for me? I would pay them obviously. I mean, they are bearing themselves fully for the sake of my future.” Jaehyun figured if anyone were to know a willing participant for his recent art endeavors, it would be Johnny. The bubbling socialite who knows, almost, the entirety of the campus on a first name basis.  
A faint smirk began to appear on Johnny’s face. Like he had come to an epiphany at that exact moment. “There is this guy in my photo development class. I am not sure if he would pose nude for you though. He seems kind of prudish. In fact, I have never once seen his legs. The guy never wears shorts, even when it’s 70 degrees out.” He stifles a laugh. “His name is Kim Doyoung. I can put in a word for you, but you will have to arrange the rest. That is, if he even agrees.”

“Kim Doyoung, isn’t that the painfully awkward guy on the tennis team? The one with the hot ass?” Jaehyun questions.

Johnny huffs out a laugh and says, “That’s the one. I think he might be friends with Taeyong, so maybe Yong can put in a word for you too. Just do not scare him off with the talks of his, and I quote, hot ass. You have to be gentle with the dude. I think he’s a virgin.” They both chuckle and Jaehyun leaves Johnny to drown in his projects.

Jaehyun drifts to sleep with thoughts of a cute, awkward boy who he might get to paint in beautiful pastels that personify his colors, which Jaehyun can see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, so sorry if there are any mistakes! And sorry it's quite short!

Jaehyun awakens to the shrill sounds of his alarm blaring in his ear. While begrudgingly mumbling, he rolls over and turns off the annoying device. Time for a new day, he thinks. He stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen where he sees Johnny sitting at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. He nods his head towards Johnny. “Hey John,” he says through a yawn.

“Wake up, sunshine. Not gonna lie to you, you look like shit dude,” Johnny remarks with a smirk.  
“Wow, good to know you’ve got my back man. I appreciate it, ” Jaehyun replies sarcastically. With a sigh, Jaehyun makes his way to the fridge to eat a college man’s hearty breakfast of frozen Ego waffles. Yes, he knows it is not that healthy, as Johnny states to him almost every morning. At least, it fills him up.

With his bag strewn across his back and his slightly toasty waffle in his mouth, he waves bye to Johnny and heads out for morning classes. The short commute could have been worse, he thinks to himself, at least it did not rain all over his art supply bag. Regardless, he shuffles into his Modern Art Studies class. And boy, could he not wait to get out of it. Thankfully, no other than the man of his current fantasies (no he is not a pervert!) makes his way through the door. Wait, why was the Kim Doyoung in his art class? 

After a brief moment of pondering, the professor walked in and decided to introduce the new student. “Class, you may have noticed a new face. This is Kim Doyoung. He will be in this class from today onward. Please give him a warm welcome! Well, Mr. Kim, you can sit beside Mr. Jung.”

Oh fuck, Jaehyun thought. How can this happen to me? What did I do, sweet Lord to be tempted on the daily with Kim Doyoung’s pretty face and perfect ass? As Jaehyun was swamped in his thoughts, Doyoung treaded across the aisles to sit in the seat beside him. 

“Hi, I’m Doyoung. I guess we will be seatmates now! Nice to meet you,” he said meekly. Jaehyun felt like he was falling deeper. How is this man literally an angel?

“Oh, h-hi. I’m Jaehyun, you can call me Jae. N-nice to meet you too,” Jaehyun barely managed to mumble out. Damn, I must sound like a bumbling buffoon, he thought. A slow blush began to arise on his cheeks and ears.

“Cute. The pleasure really is all mine,” Doyoung said with a smirk. Then, it seems that the brief conversation had come to an end (unfortunately for Jaehyun). What’s with him? Jaehyun drifts into his thoughts throughout the entire lecture. Oh well, he can just borrow notes from Yuta later. 

Once class ended, he got up only to be stopped by Doyoung. “I heard about your little art project. I might be willing to help you. I want to know, what would be in it for me though,” he heard Doyoung whisper sensually into his ear. If God could only take me now, Jaehyun thought.

“I’ll do anything. I just know you would be the perfect model and people all around campus would flock to see anything with your face on it. You are just the perfect model material,” he states albeit with a blush on his face and so close to there being a tent in his pants.

“Anything? Hmm, Jaehyunnie sure makes it tempting. I will do it, just for you. Here’s my number and let me know when you want to meet for your little project,” with a pass of his number and smirk Doyoung was out of the door. What the hell did Jaehyun get himself into?

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Finally he was able to join Johnny at home for dinner. He burst through the door, focused on one target. “Johnny, you’ll never guess what happened today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time no update! This update is quite a bit short (really short), but I am still trying to set the scene for the sexy bits lol. But I wanted to apologize for the people wanting to read my story. I have been fighting with my mental heath and a few other things in my life, but I really want to continue this story and I hope you all like it. And support dojae! Love you all lots and stay safe out there!


	3. game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, finally some steamy bits! more smutty stuff ahead. i'm a bottom jaehyun enthusiast lol hope you all enjoy!

Johnny looked up from the ever-growing pile of pictures and film strips. “What is it Jae? Did Doyoung except your proposition for nude modeling?” he questioned with a giggly tone.

“Yeah John! I can’t believe the Kim Doyoung wants to model for me! Dude I might actually cry,” Jaehyun chirped out enthusiastically.

“I figured he would do it. I heard some people talking, they said Doyoung is a bit of an exhibitionist. Can you believe that? The sweet tennis player who aces all of the tests in his classes and never goes to any of the parties on campus. Who would have thought, huh? Just hearsay, but it gets you thinking. Anyways, show me when you get done with the painting. I’m sure you’ll do great, man. Gotta get back to this though, a big deadline is coming up and I need to get a good score,” Johnny looked back at his current work with a sigh.

“Surprise to me though, but yeah I’ll definitely show you. Anyways, good luck with that,” he gestures to the mass of films with a nod, and wonders to his room. He changed into his shorts and an oversized tee and proceeded to lie down on his bed.

What was with Kim today though? He was acting kind of strange. Almost like he was flirting with me. Nonsense must be in my imagination, he thought. However, the more he tried to push away the thoughts of Kim Doyoung and what he said to him earlier, the more he felt confused and aroused.

Dammit, only Doyoung can make him tent while doing the bare minimum. Literally the other man only spoke to him, albeit a bit degradingly which he kinda had a kink for (he would never let that out though), yet he felt the front of shorts to find a small patch of precome staining the front. He slowly trailed his hand to rub against himself, he was in desperate need of some friction. With a small whimper, he ground up into his hand. Teasing his cock and balls through his shorts.

Already desperate to come, he quickly shed his shorts and boxers to release the strain against his cock. His dick was finally released from its confines with a slap. He looked down to see the damage that had been done and groaned. His length was so hard, the hardest it has been in months, the head red and leaking. He grabbed a bottle of lube in the nightstand beside his bed and started lightly stroking his cock. He lifted his hand to wrap around himself and started at a languid pace. As much as he need to get off, the slow burn and growing anticipation always worked him up to a mind-blowing orgasm in record time.

“F-fuck,” he whispered out. At that moment, he had decided to rub against the head and spread the precome over the entire tip. Damn I’m so fucking wet, he though. A swift though passed through his horny brain. He had never fingered himself before, but the thought of filling himself up while thinking of Doyoung was spurring him on more. He grabbed the lube and spurted out a copious amount and began to lightly graze his fingers down his perineum to his tight hole.

He quickly shut his eyes and moaned out. Hope John didn’t hear that, whatever, he thought quickly. No wonder people like this. He continued to circle around his hole and began to grow restless. He started to slip the first finger up to the first knuckle and felt his hole twitch. Holy fuck, he felt full already, but continued to push his finger in until it completely breached his rim. He slowly began to move his finger in and out of himself. He began to set the pace, the pace becoming quicker the more comfortable he was with the new feeling of a finger in his ass. He then decided to add another digit alongside the first. 

With a moan his mind drifted to Doyoung. What he said to him earlier that day, thinking of seeing him laid out bare in front of Jaehyun for him. For him. He groaned out, his fingers quickening their pace. He wished and inwardly begged for these to be Doyoung’s fingers plunging in him and felt a tightening in his gut. He was on the brink of coming, precome pooling on his stomach. The wet squelching coming from fucking himself and he mind supplied thoughts of Doyoung absolutely degrading him. Telling him what a slut he was for fucking himself without his permission. Our Jaehyunnie is so bad. Such a dirty boy. Wanna come, baby? Beg for it. I wanna hear you beg to come.  
With that thought he came untouched with a high-pitched whimper the hardest he had come in months, come spurting all over him. Spent, he ran a digit though his release and brought the said digit to his lips. If only I could become Doyoung’s, he thought. He decided on that night he would make that his mission. He cleaned himself up and drifted off to a deep slumber. Dreaming of the seemingly perfect, devilishly sensuous man on the tennis team.


End file.
